Possessive
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: The beast is ready to mate, but are Logan and Ororo?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SERIES, THING. ;) ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Possessive-by PS

Ororo turned over in her sleep despite the heavy arm that lay over her as she slept.

Laying in his bed with his weather goddess beside him Logan pulled her closer, a rumble of pleasure echoing in his chest.

She had stayed the night with him, even though nothing had transpired between them at all.

Logan shifted closer to her, pulling his hips across her bottom, grumbling when she leaned back into him.

_Mine._

The growl rang through his head whenever he saw her. The beast was becoming frustrated. There were only gentle caresses and lingering kisses, and even though both Logan and the beast liked the sweet seduction the animal demanded to mate with it's partner.

He shook his head at the beast and buried his head in Ororo's shoulder, taking in her sweet scent and finally drifting off into sweet oblivion…

_**Logan glared at the beast in front of him; even though the animal was surrounded by fog he knew it was staring straight at him.**_

"_**Why do you hesitate to claim her?"**_

_**Logan rumbled at the beast, "who ever said she was mine to claim?"**_

_**The beast gave a dark chuckle, "we both know she is ours Logan. But, if you continue to hesitant, I shall take matters into my own hands…"**_

_**The dream shifted into something more, something darker.**_

_**The Wolverine sat in a forest clearing, leaning over something that cried out, something that made the animal growl.**_

_**Logan stepped forward and gasped.**_

_**There, with her bottom thrust up in the air, was Ororo. Her white hair was spread around her, and the beast thrust into her from behind, making her groan and mewl in pleasure.**_

_**The beast turned and stared at Logan, his silver eyes burning into Logan's own gray ones. "You see, this is how a mating rite is fulfilled. This is how you show that she is yours!"**_

_**The beast leaned down and bit deeply into the weather goddess's slender neck, making her scream her release, and Logan could see that the beast had met his…**_

Logan sat up in bed, his eyes wide.

Ororo was no longer beside him, probably already at work teaching the rug rats; but, her sweet scent still clung to the pillow beside him.

He leaned down and inhaled her scent, suddenly, a fierce rumble left his chest and he jumped.

Why did he growl? He hardly ever growled at Ororo's scent.

Suddenly, he got up and went to his bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his predictions correct, for there, staring back at him, was a pair of silver eyes…

_Ororo's Loft-10:45 p.m._

Logan lay on the weather witch's bed, inhaling her scent and listening as she talked.

"Scott really wants a baby, but I don't know if Jean is ready for all of that, what do you think? Logan?"

He snapped his head up to the bathroom door which concealed her and replied, "no way. If One-Eye had a kid it might look like him."

Storm came out, a blue robe wrapped around her lean form, "Logan! That was mean!"

He shrugged and watched her as she placed her earrings in her jewelry box, "hey, it's the truth. At least I'm honest."

She smiled at him, coming to sit next to him, "yes, my dear, that you are."

She stroked his hair, making him lay his head down on her lap and nuzzle her.

She laughed, "Logan…" her tone playfully chiding.

He continued nuzzling her legs, her scent awakening something within him.

She continued stroking, her fingernails now massaging his scalp.

He purred.

She stopped and leaned down to look at him, "what was that?"

He didn't answer, "pet me some more."

She laughed and rubbed her hand through his unruly locks, "nope. You might become spoiled."

He grumbled, "maybe I want to be."

She shook her head and laid back down, his head still in her lap, "what did you do today?"

"Masturbate."

He snapped his mouth shut, _where the hell did that come from?_

She sat up and looked at him, "what?"

His mouth opened before he could stop it, "I thought of you too. Of your sweet mouth, your creamy breasts, and your soft thighs tightening-"

Logan cut himself off, terrified, _what was happening?_

Ororo's face was horrified, "um…I think you should go Logan, I have to get up early tomorrow, and I still have some work to do."

He didn't complain, he merely got up, sent her an apologetic look, and went out the door, closing it softly behind him…

_Logan's Room-11:00 p.m._

Logan paced his floor. What was happening to him?

He had never talked that way to her before, of course, he had thought of those things but…

_I see she didn't enjoy our conversation._

Logan stopped pacing at growled out loud.

Of course, it was that damn Wolverine that was making him do this stuff.

_I can think of other ways to get her to us, if you'd like that._

Logan growled, **no! Leave her alone!**

The beast chuckled, _technically, its not me doing these things. Its you._

Logan clutched his head, falling to the ground, a growl building in his chest.

The beast rumbled happily, _yes, let me take over, this way, our mate will come to us much sooner…_

And Logan was pushed to the back as the animal clawed its way to the front…

_The Next Day-After Classes-the Gardens_

Ororo wandered through the gardens, the sun shining on her face, the wind in her hair, and the sweet smell of flowers all around her.

Yet, she was unsatisfied.

She hadn't seen Logan since last night, and they hadn't ended on the best note.

She turned around the corner and screamed as a pair of thick arms caught her around the waist.

A had went over her mouth and a deep voice crooned in her ear, "hey, hey, its okay darling. Its just me, Wolverine."

Ororo immediately relaxed and Logan let go of her mouth.

She sighed, "goddess Logan, you scared me."

He chuckled, "sorry, habit."

She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

His hair was wilder than usual, and his bangs hung in his eyes, eyes that were a light silver color instead of their usual gray.

She smiled at him, "about last night Logan-"

He held up a hand, "look. If you don't want to think about it, that conversation never happened."

She looked at him, cocking her head to one side, "okay."

He grinned at her, pulling her closer and holding her tightly against his chest.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, a bit rougher than usual.

She moaned into his lips and he opened his mouth, swiping his tongue across her soft lips, seeking access.

She opened up to him and clutched him tighter.

A growl rumbled through his chest as he tasted her.

She tasted of red wine and rain.

She swallowed down his taste of cigars and beer, relishing in it. He tasted like only Logan could.

His arms tightened even further around her and she felt herself being lowered to the ground.

His warm body was over hers, and the cool grass pressed into her backside, making her shiver, and him growl.

She was intrigued.

She wondered what other sounds he could make.

She rubbed her nails across his scalp and he purred; her tongue swept against his and Logan growled; her hand slid down his muscled chest and a keen moan escaped him.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back, staring into his eyes.

But, instead of seeing just lust and love she spotted wildness and loneliness lurking beneath his haunting eyes.

She caressed his face gently, "are you okay Logan?"

The Wolverine was inspired by her gentle caresses and kisses.

Her sweet scent called to him and he wanted to simply shed her of all clothing and take her, fast and hard, long and softly.

Her hand caressed his face and he heard her melodious voice speak to him, "are you okay Logan?"

He nodded, suddenly wanting to prove that he would be a good mate.

But first, he had to prove himself…

_Logan's Room-12:15 a.m._

The Wolverine paced the floor of the stifling room.

He was going mad trying to think of ways to prove himself worthy to the female Ororo.

He would first show her his gentle, playful side. Then, the powerful, dominate side. And finally, he would show that he was a worthy mate by mating with her.

He sat on the soft bed, breathing in the scent of Ororo, her sweet scent of rain and sandalwood.

His loins ached, and he longed to simply go up to the attic and proceed to take her, anyway he wanted to.

But then, his thoughts flashed to earlier, when she touched him gently, making sure that he was well and whole.

The Wolverine made a decision then.

He would not take her until the three sides had been shown, and when he did take her he would allow her some say in the matter.

At least, until he tired of her control…

_Ororo's Loft-the Next Day-Lunchtime_

Ororo sunk further down in her bathtub, letting the hot water sink into her skin.

The scent of roses permeated the room, bleeding into her bedroom, and beyond.

All day and night she had thought of Logan and how he had acted in the gardens.

His silver eyes had haunted her dreams the night before, and she shivered as she remembered her dream…

_Ororo ran through the woods, her heart pounding, her ears straining to hear the crush of undergrowth or twigs._

_She tripped over a tree root and found herself in a clearing where small forest flowers grew and ivy hung down from the trees._

"_Do you like it?"_

_She spun around to find Logan leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, his smoky eyes gazing at her._

_She nodded, "its beautiful here."_

_He smiled at her, an odd gleam in his eyes, "I brought you out here for a reason you know."_

_She stared at him, her heart pounding as he stepped closer, "what would that be?"_

_He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, "to make love to you."_

_She gasped as she found herself suddenly on the ground, Logan above her, his eyes gleaming with predatory intent._

_His lips were on her collarbone and she moaned as the cold air hit her suddenly naked skin._

_He growled at her, taking her fingers one at a time in his mouth and gnawing gently at them._

_She ran her hands through his hair as he removed his only article of clothing, a pair of boxers._

_His member sprang hard and thick from the fabric, and she stared at him, making Logan puff his chest out in pride._

_He leaned forward and whispered to her, "now, you will be my mate."_

_And then, he bit her neck, making her scream._

And making her wake up.

Ororo sighed and shook her head, leaning further back in the comforting water and staring at one of the candles…

_Logan's Room-At the Same Time_

Wolverine paced, growling and snarling.

He could smell roses, and it made his loins ache.

He had heard the water being drawn for the bath, it had woken him up, in fact.

But now, he could smell her. Roses and sandalwood.

It was driving him crazy.

He wanted to march up there, tear down the door, drag her out of the bath, and take her on her bed.

Long and hard.

He growled again as he heard her sigh, a soft feminine sound that struck down to his very essence.

It was going to be a very hard courtship…

_**Logan paced around the wooded clearing, as the Wolverine simply sat, staring at him.**_

"_**You know, I think she likes me."**_

_**Logan whirled around and glared at the beast, "she thinks that you're me, that's the only reason why!"**_

_**Wolverine shrugged, "I am you. You are me."**_

_**Logan growled and sat down on a log, "how is she?"**_

_**Wolverine shrugged, "she's enjoying my advances I think."**_

_**Logan glared at him and the Wolverine continued, "she's getting ready for mating. When the time comes, or, after the mating, you will be released, and be free to return to your usual position."**_

_**Logan got up and ran towards the animal, "you bastard! Let me go!"**_

_**The beast merely shook his head, "you did nothing Logan, I, on the other hand, will not."**_

_**And with that the beast went into the fog, leaving Logan shouting and fighting against the haze…**_

**OKAY, THIS STORY IS JUST TO LONG TO BE ONE CHAPTER, SOOOO, SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND PART, I HOPE IT'S GOOD!**

Possessive-Part Two-by PS

_Ororo's Loft-the Following Day_

Ororo scratched her head, feeling strange, she was hot.

But, not like she had a fever, but, like she needed something or someone to cool her down.

She shrugged the feeling off and sent a gentle breeze throughout her room.

She dressed for work and walked out, still feeling strange, even after taking some Advil…

_Meanwhile…_

Wolverine woke up, his senses already honed.

This was the day.

He could not delay it; she was ready, and he was more than ready.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, getting ready to track Ororo down and consummate their rite…

Ororo walked out of her classroom, feeling exceedingly worse off.

Hank had taken over her class for her and she walked outside, praying that the cool air would at least be merciful.

She was suddenly pulled back from behind, and before she could react in any way at all the world went dark…

Ororo woke up, her head pounding and her heart beating loudly.

She looked around and gasped.

She was laying in a wooded clearing that was surrounded by ivy falling from trees, and dotted with forest flowers.

"Do you like it?"

She whirled around, déjà vu gnawing at her. Logan was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, his eyes predatory, a smirk playing at his lips.

She swallowed, "Logan? Where are we?"

He shrugged, "I brought you here because its secluded, its beautiful, and for one other special reason."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, "no…Logan…"

He smiled at her, pacing closer, "I want to mate with you Ororo."

Her heart gave a great thump and her lower stomach lurched, "Logan please, we can't…"

He leaned closer to her, inhaling her scent, "I love you Ororo."

And as he said these words the Wolverine realized that he really meant them. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

She licked her lips, his eyes flicking towards the motion, "Logan, I…you-you're not yourself right now, are you?"

He shook his head, "no. I'm not."

He suddenly captured her wrists and tugged her forward, tipping their lips together.

Their tongues came together in a graceful dance and Wolverine felt himself wavering, wanting to make love to her instead of mating.

He growled and pushed the thought aside, that was Logan talking.

She kissed him tenderly, running her hands over his chest and cheeks, making him purr.

She pulled back, "I love you…Logan."

And that was it.

The Wolverine retracted into Logan completely, glad that he could simply watch.

Logan stared at Ororo, leading her gently to the ground as he held onto her, stroking her cheeks and pressing kisses onto her face.

He unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it behind him and leaving her a thin bra.

He touched her soft skin, reveling in the feel of it.

She took off his shirt and stroked his own chest, running her fingers over his muscles and scars.

He purred and pressed a kiss to her chest, making her gasp.

He pushed her to the ground calmly and pushed off her jeans, and did the same with his own.

They sat in their undergarments, staring at one another, the beast purring at them both.

Ororo smiled at him, "take me Logan, I trust you, forever…"

He fell into her, taking her lips with his, tossing off her panties and bra, leaving her bare to him.

Her caramel skin was flawless as it ran over long legs, a smooth stomach, and pert breasts.

She stared at him, her blue eyes wide and glazed with unshed tears.

"Take me now."

It was all he needed.

He tore off his last article of clothing and pulled her close, spreading her thighs.

She sighed against him as he kissed her, and entered her all in one quick motion.

The Wolverine rumbled in pleasure at the feel of her around him.

She was as soft silk, and as hot as a fire.

She gasped as he began to move, slowly at first, but faster as she cried out to him.

"Logan!"

She climaxed first, but he kept going, pounding into her, growls echoing around the clearing.

Hard winds shook the trees around them, but still they kept going, Ororo fast reaching orgasm.

She cried out as she came, and Logan followed a moment afterwards, roaring her name and biting into her shoulder, marking her as his.

And as they laid together in the afterglow the Wolverine purred, content to have mated at last…

**YAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
